Whose Line Beyblade Style
by sesshy-sesshy-girl
Summary: What happens when I get my hands on the beyblade characters well I start my own show based on Whose Line is it anyways rated T for later chapters [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok ok you win I won't make drama\romance any more ok I quit but now I'm wrighting a humor fic I hope you like it. btw if you tell me I need to improve my wrighting I won't get mad I will try to improve my wrighting but this fic will be a little lame and I know but it's not my fault me and my family have been sick all week and still are so it's kinda hard to think. 

"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
(Auther notes)  
(_Translation_)  
**Actions**  
(**Label**)

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade if I did Johnny would be killing all the characters that I find annoying (MUHAHAHAHA DIE MINGMING DIE)

* * *

"Hi and welcome to who's line is it anyway? the show were everything is made up and the points don't matter thats right the points are just like Kikyo pointless,annoying and not worth your time."

"And what is that suppose to meen." **Shoots sacred arrow at hostess**

**A barrier apears out of nowwhere**

"Hey Naraku thanks for the barrier it works great."

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA how can I say no to someone who tourtures people MUAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Ok now please welcome our guest first up, Kai the cold hearted stick in the mud."

"Hn. (_like I care what you think_.)

"Up next we have Ray the boy who is afraid of scissors."

"What! I am not afraid of scissors!"

"After that we have Max the boy who dyes his hair and is gay."

"You're mean." **starts to cry**

"...and finaly Tyson the boy with a thousand stomachs that will destroy us all."

"I have a thousand stomachs?" **every one in the world sweatdrops**

"Now lets start the show."

"RUN RUN BEFORE YOUR TOURTURED TO DEATH"  
**out of nowhere another hostess apears and grabs Naruto**  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo..." **silence**

"Ok now that that's over lets begin, and the game is called The Dating Game, now Ray, Max, and Tyson will be the bachelors and the index cards will tell you what you're gonna be and Kai will be the contestent

"_I can't belive I'm doing this_. Ok first question this one is for all of you. if we were stranded on an island what would you do?"

"I would run before you eat me"  
(**Talking carrot**)

"Unlike bachelor number one, I would like drool day and night over lord Sesshomaru.  
(**Sesshomaru obsessed valleygirl, fangirl**.) **all the Sesshomaru obsessed fangirls start to drool over the mere mention of his name**

"Unlike bachelors one and three, I would go and practice my jutsu and not ruin my hair"  
(**Sasuke**)

"Ok this one is for Bachelor#3. if you could be any anime character who would you be?"

"I would have to say Rin, I mean she gets to spend sooo much time with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Uh...ok, Bachelor#2 this one is yours if you saw a prettier girl then me what would you do? _I'm going to kill the hostess now_."

"I would ignore you and her just like I ignore Sakara."

"Bachelor#1 it's your turn if I was a carrot what would you say? _That is the dumbest question I've ever heard_."

"I'd say how about you and me go on a date."

"**sweatdrops** _That is the dumbest answer I've ever heard _Uhhhh...Ok?"

"Ok Kai who are they?"

"I think Ray was Sasuke, and Max was a Sesshomaru obsessed valleygirl, fangirl, and Tyson was a talking vegetable."

"Actully Tyson was a talking carrot ok time for the points to be awarded Kai gets 200 points because he got two out of three right, Ray gets 50 sorry Ray but you were a lame Sasuke, Max gets 1000 because all the Sesshomaru fangirls are going to kill him for making them look stupid,and Tyson gets 10 because he was a horriable talking carrot. Will see you right after the break so don't do away and please cheak out my charity weapons for anime characters you see all their wepons just disapeared so please send in your donations to my e-mail adress"

* * *

please review

flamers will be blowen up

critics will be locked in a room with fat Russians

compamenters will get a cookie


	2. Chapter 2

sesshy-sesshy-girl:I'm baccccck 

disclamer:I DON'T OWN WHOSE LINE OR BEYBLADE OR ANY OTHER ANIME BUT I WILL JUST WAIT I WILL OWN ALL OF THEM MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Hi and welcome back as for the game it is called who's line this is for Kai and Ray. they have to do a scene dering the scene they have to pull strips of paper out of their pockets and say what is on them and the scene is The Simpsons Kai is Homer and Rei is Bart."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope. now lets begin...Tyson wake up!"

"Huh? where am I?" **everyone in the world sweatdrops**

"Oh brother. Ok lets begin...Max where did you get that candy bar?"

"From the candy shop next door."

"But isn't that place a huge health hazrd oh well lets try again. Ok begin. "

**Kai not doing anything**

"Uh Kai...Kai you have to do something...Kai."

**the cardbored Kai falls over**

"AHHHH! Kai is dead!" **everyone in the world slaps forehead**

"**twich,twich **Ok were did he go?"

"There's a note on your back."

Huh? Thanks Rei, it must be from Kai.

(note reads:

"Dear insane people who I hate,  
Do not try to look for me you will not find me because you are all doomed for I have hidden a bomb on the set that will explode in 5.4.3.2.1") **Joey Wheeler explodes**

"OH-NO JOEY!!" **Serenity starts crying Tristin and Duke come over to comefort her but she runs over to Kaiba crying Tristin & Duke are now statues**

"Why did Joey explode?"

"I saw Joey eat what looked like a black cake so I guess it was the bomb."

"Idiot." (A\N:That is shippo not me. and above is Tristin)

"NOOOO! the show is doomed Kai is gone Joey exploded Serenity is being comforted by Kaiba Tirstin & Duke possabely Joey's ghost are ready to kill Kaiba (over my dead body) I'm having a nervous breakdown and...Naraku & Kikyo are making out in the basement wait?  
What!? NARAKU & KIKYO ARE MAKING OUT!? **whole entire universe** EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **even Lord Fluffy,Fluff-Puff,SesshySesshomaru**  
OH-NO and to make things worse Bunny has kidnapped Haku." (A\N: Bunny is my friend.)

**Maniecal laughter is heard**

"No...No! NOOOOOOO! I...ITS JOHNNY HE HAS EXSCAPED WE'RE ALL DOOMED!  
Someone call 1:kit she'll know what to do...Miroku remove your hand from my ass or I'll break it"** Miroku gulps and Songo hits him with her Hiraikotsu**

"You deserved it perv."

**Johnny apears dressed as InuYasha with the real 2:Tessaiga**

"So that's who bought it."

"You sold my Tessaiga!"

"Your Tessaiga I don't see your name on it."

"Ahem." **points too the handle of the Tessaiga**

"Oh...your name is one it...who puts their name on their sword?"

**all anime characters with swords raise their hands except Sesshomaru**

"I just had to ask."

**Sesshomaru grabs Johnny ties him up in chains and takes him to kit and comes back**  
"Good Johnny is gone can we look for Kai now he is proabely half way to Russia by now. so lets go!"

* * *

well that was fun, not I can't belive Kai took of like that why did all that have to happen anyway oh well what can I do see you soon.

1: kit is the name of a girl who wrought an amazing Beyblade Fan-Fic and last time I checked her name was corn the OTHER white meat.

2: Tessaiga is the correct spelling viz got it wrong cause the second kanji for Tessaiga is the same as the second kanji for Sesshomaru so if Tessaiga was spelled Tetsusaiga than Sesshomaru would be spelled Setsushomaru or something like that.


End file.
